The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a concentrated photovoltaic (CPV) module and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a concentrated photovoltaic receiver and backplane assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,026,440 to Gordon discloses a “Passively cooled, high concentration photovoltaic solar cell package”, further disclosing that: “The solar cell modular unit has a minimal number of components each of which are easily manufactured and which also have a relatively economical cost. It has a laminar substrate having an electrically conductive layer on its top surface that includes the printed electrical circuit. The middle layer is heat conductive and not electrically conductive. The bottom layer is made of thermally conductive material. A solar cell is centrally mounted on the printed circuit board. A base assembly covers the solar cell and it has a vertical tunnel extending from its top surface to the solar cell. An elongated sun shield has an aperture in its top panel that aligns with the tunnel of the base assembly. The sun shield snap-locks onto the top of the base assembly. A secondary optical element telescopically mates with the aperture in the sun shield and the tunnel of the base assembly. A primary light ray refractive member is positioned at a predetermined spaced location above the SOE.”